Dating a Vampire
by CrazySuperHeroine
Summary: "Having a vampire lover is cool. The way they'll sweep everyone off their feet with just one look, the sexy compelling power, the fact that they're always so freaking cold. That's a real, big advantage, isn't it?" Based on an AU I found on Tumblr. (;


Having a vampire lover is cool. The way they'll sweep everyone off their feet with just one look, the sexy compelling power, the fact that they're always so freaking cold. That's a real, big advantage, isn't it?

Groans and whines echoed within the empty apartment, bouncing off the walls and increasing in volume as though to mock the pained blonde sitting on the neon orange couch. His hooded emerald green eyes scanned the ceiling, a pout evident on his face.

Tugging on his red plaid shirt, Kendall casted his gaze on the bright yellow plastic tube as a large body popped out of it, straightening his dark cloak. Skin as pale as paper, the person locked eyes with Kendall, flashing him the largest, shiniest grin.

The green-eyed blonde would've smiled back, except he was pissed. With this guy. Who just came down from their bedroom.

"Hey baby." Kendall blinked. The strange brunette planted a short kiss on his plump lips, causing an embarrassing moan to accidentally slip. He was pushed onto his back as the other poked his tongue into the blonde's wet cavern.

Their kiss became more heated and urgent as Kendall rutted his hips, grinding his semi-hard erection into the soft flesh of his counterpart, the anger from before fading away.

The lips that were smashing his previously moved down, nipping at Kendall's skin gently before latching themselves onto his neck. The green-eyed Knight threw his head back as a pleasured whine escaped his throat, eyes fluttering shut as he linked his arms around his lover's neck.

"J-James," Kendall managed to whimper, thrusting his hips upwards just as the brunette slammed his own erection down. James' lips were still attached to the other's neck as he continued to hump his boyfriend.

Too caught up in the act, the hazel-eyed boy was unaware of the sharp, elongated teeth stretching out of his gums. Instead, he sank them into Kendall's neck unintentionally, causing the blonde to yelp in surprise.

He shoved the pretty boy away, frowning as both of them sat up. "What the fuck, James?"

James' hazel eyes widened as he ran his tongue along the fangs that had shown themselves, gulping when the taste of Kendall's blood burst in his mouth. The brunette zoned out on what the other was saying, focusing instead on how sexy his boyfriend looked with sex hair and pouty, swollen red lips.

"Are you even listening?" Said boyfriend sighed, capturing the pale boy's attention once more.

James took a moment to gather his words before finally speaking, breaking the silence that surrounded both him and the upset blonde. "Look, Kendall, I'm sorry about that bite," the pretty boy began, only to be interrupted by Kendall's raised brows as he pulled down his collar, revealing several other bites, probably from their previous activities. James whistled. "Or, several."

"I get carried away sometimes and, you know," James continued, trailing off to rest his elbows on his knees, bringing his face closer to his boyfriend's. Kendall's lips were tugged down to a frown as he waited for the brunette to continue. "Well, at least you didn't turn into a vampire!"

Kendall's mouth hung agape in disbelief as his emerald eyes looked around, caught off guard with how his boyfriend was so ecstatic.

James smiled, revealing his pearly whites, with two needle-like fangs apparent on the sides. It took the blonde a fraction of a second before his face was scrunched up in anger and he screamed, "James, I'm going to kick your-"

He felt a soft kiss on his lips before spotting James run out of the apartment, waving. "See you later, baby!" the brunette announced as he disappeared down the hallway, his cloak fluttering in the wind.

With a sigh, Kendall sunk into the couch, hands covering his face. _I should've known better_, the blonde boy thought, allowing his fingers to lightly graze the two fresh holes on his neck as he cringed.

Well, that's one disadvantage of dating a vampire.

**A/N: I got this from an AU (I have ZERO idea what that is ... Pft) on Tumblr. post/56663441131/stupidwolves-kames-au-the-disadva ntages-of**

**Not so sure if you can see the link but there ^^.**

**Hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
